luminefandomcom-20200213-history
Kody
Kody is a young witch boy and one of the main characters in LUMINE. Kody is amazing. Kody is underrated. Kody is god, worship him. Also, his hair is black, not brown, you trud bags! Appearance Kody has tan skin, green eyes, and BLACK hair. It's not brown or blue, its black you turdnuggets! Kody Black Cat.png|Kody with the black cat spirit Kody-11-2.png Kody-11-3.png Kody-11-1.png Lumine and Kody-10.png Kody-10-4.png Kody-10-3.png Kody-10-2.png Kody-10-1.png Kody and Black Cat-9-1.png Lumine and Kody-8-1.png Lumine and Kody-8-2.png Lumine and Kody taking the bus.png Lumine and Kody 7.png Lumine and Kody in the Market.png Kody-3-3.png Kody-3-2.png Kody-3-1.png Kody-1-1.png Kody-5-2.png Kody-5-1.png Kody with Unconscious Lumine.png Kody with crystal.png ice_screenshot_20171126-181023.png|Episode 19|link=http://www.webtoons.com/en/drama/lumine/episode-19/viewer?title_no=1022&episode_no=21 Personality At first, Kody is shown to be cruel, disrespectful and coldhearted. But as shown later in season 0, he has a soft side and can be kind when he decides to be. Past episode 30, he began to warm up to some of the characters,one of them being Lumine as his personality softens. Kody soons begins to develop feelings for lumine but refuse to admit it. History Two years before the beginning of the series, Kody was already being bullied by Calla, who hated him for unknown reasons.Episode 16 However, Elijah decided to befriend him anyway and they ended up being good friendsEpisode 17 until Elijah as he said "overreacted' and yelled at Kody. Due to that event, it is shown that is it now difficult for Kody to befriend others. As shown in episodes 35-37, Kody and Calla used to be close friends and he showed his emotions more often. But once Aiden told Kody about his condition of not being able to use magic, he became cold towards others, including Calla. Calla began to spread rumors about him, which slowly led to bullying. She thought he deserved it for his attitude towards others. Plot Kody found Lumine sleeping in the open behind a building and asked him for directions to the train station. However, they got lost and were accosted by a gang of robbers. Kody infuriated one of them by telling him to get a job, inciting them into attacking.Episode 1 Fortunately, they were saved by Aiden, Kody's father. Powers and Abilities Despite being a witch, it is implied that Kody cannot cast spells without spitting blood shortly after and is gradually getting weaker, due to the Black Cat Spirit, explained in episode 30. Prior to the start if the series, when Kody was younger he was already unable to use magic due to his weak body and before his cat was cursed * Potion-Making: Kody knows how to make potions, but it is implied that he frequently makes them wrong. * Spirit Vision: Like all other witches, Kody can see spirits. He can also touch them.Episode 9 Relationships Lumine Kody’s cute girlfriend. Lumine totally goes yandere for Kody and will do anything for him UwU He’s an overrated daddy though, Kody needs to be worshipped, just Kody! Aiden Aiden is Kody's loving, caring father-in-law (Aiden is Lumine’s father.) Despite this, Kody is quite cold towards him. Thief and Weredog Robbers Unlike Lumine, Kody is hardly fazed by their attempts to take his money. Silver Silver works alongside Aiden in the Neptune Defence Squad and seems to have some level of familiarity with Kody, judging by their conversations, as well as by how he is aware of Kody's ambition of becoming a bakery shop owner. Episode 5 Sherry While Kody's interactions with Sherry have not been seen much, it can be presumed that they know each other well enough, as Sherry works alongside Aiden in the Neptune Defence Squad. Black Cat Spirit Kody is seen hanging around with a spirit that takes the form of a black cat in the attic.Episode 4 Some have speculated it to be the cause of his perpetual bad luck which was confirmed in episode 30. However, he seems to be protective of it as he refuses to get rid of it when his father asks him as it could be the same black cat that he saved from in the streets when he was younger. .It will kill him, but it will take many years to do soEpisode 6 Trivia * When Kody uses magic, he coughs up blood. * Kody's personality was swapped with Lumine's in the original version of the comic, according to the creator's twitter *Kody wants to become a bakery shop owner. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Teenagers Category:Male